jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Seite für die Malteser
Liebe Jedipedianer! Boba F und ich (eigentlich nur Boba) haben die Malteser der Jedipedia gegründet. Bisher ist das nur ein Babel (Vorlage:Malteser), aber Anakin Skywalker hatte nun die Idee eine Malteser-Seite'' zu machen. Auf dieser Seite könnten allgemeine Fragen zur Jedipedia gestellt und beantwortet werden. So würde sich nach und nach eine Art FAQ entwickeln und es würden nicht alle Fragen (insbesondere zu Feinheiten der Bedienung) 1138-mal (^^) gestellt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Cody 22:02, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jo cool Cody und Boba F. Ist wirklich eine klasse Idee. Besonders gut ist es ja für neue Benutzer und so;) Und super geil find ich die Idee von Ani mit der Seite der Malteser, wo halt alle Fragen gestellt werden. Ich selber würde nur vielleicht bei den Maltesern mit machen und deswegen habe ich noch eine Frage. Also wen jetzt jemand eine Frage auf der Seite stellt und ich sehe das aber bin kein Mitglied der Malteser dürfte ich denn dort antworten?Viele Jedi Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 22:44, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S Eigentlich eine dumme frage, oder? Weil wäre ja nicht so toll wen nur die Malteser dort schreiben dürften, hehe. :Hört sich gut an!--Yoda41 Admin 22:46, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja natürlich darfst du da antworten Nils, wenn jemand einen Admin etwas fragt, kann man als "Normal"user ja auch antworten. -- Gruß Boba 23:32, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das ist eine coole Idee mit soner Frageseite! Die wäre wirklich hilfreich für neue Benutzer! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 00:09, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wie wärs denn, wenn wir die Seite zum Portal machen, und sie "Notruf 1138" nennen? Man könnte das Ganze ja, wie schon vorgeschlagen, wie ein FAQ-Forum aufbauen und unter bestimmten Überschriften Hilfe anbieten. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:56, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ein Portal: "Notruf 1138" gefällt mir. Man bräuchte dann auch ein par Leute/Malteser, die sich um diese Seite kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass sie überschaubar bleibt. Die Seite muss so seien, dass man schnell rausfindet, ob die Frage schon gestellt wurde, sonst werden die Fragen doch immer wieder gestellt. Vorschlag für den Aufbau: Die Seite zweiteilen; oben eine Liste mit wichtigen Fragen und deren zusammengefassten Antworten, unten kann man neue Fragen stellen. MfG Cody 07:58, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Um den Aufbau und die Überschaubarkeit der Seite würde ich mich kümmern, man sollte jedoch noch gucken, dass sich nicht jeder als Malteser einträgt, denn sonst wäre das ganze ja sinnlos. Ich wäre dafür es den Stammusern zu geben, wie die beiden Klingonen, Modgamers, Steffen Gebhart, E.B und all sie sie mir im Moment nicht einfallen. -- Gruß Boba 12:30, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich stimme Boba zu. Als Malteser sollte sich nur bezeichnen, wer auch wirklich viel hier ist. Wer nicht die Zeit oder Lust hat sich um Artikel und '' Benutzer in Not zu kümmern, sollte sich auch nicht als Malteser bezeichnen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass man nur auf Anfrage bei einem Malteser (oder villt. auch Admin) zum Malteser wird. Dann könnten die Malteser (und Admins) entscheiden ob derjenige dem Ruf der Malteser gerecht werden kann. (Bei der beispielhaften Namensliste würde ich auch zustimmen). Cody 13:08, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja so in der Art hab ich mir das auch gedacht, meinen Bruder Jango hab noch vergessen, der wäre auch gut dafür. -- Gruß Boba 13:10, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Fange mal wieder links an:) So ich bin der Meinung, dass man den Maltesern eine ähnlichen Signaturzusatz wie den Admins geben sollte, die Signatur wäre dann nicht hochgestellt sondern wäre unter dem link auf die Benutzerseite. Der Malteserzusatz würde dann auf das von Ben Kenobi vorgecchlagene Notruf 1138 Portal verweisen, was zum einen dazu beitragen würde das die Malteser schnell an Bekannhtheit gewinnen und zum anderen das Portal an Bekanntheit. Desweiteren sollte man den Maltesern das recht des Verschiebens geben, da im Moment jeder Stammuser das hat, wäre das noch nicht nötig. Aber der Gedanke ist ja, dass man bei Problemen nicht direkt zu einem Admin laufen muss. Wird also ein Artikel unter falschem Lemma hochgeladen, kann man einen Malteser fragen und der verschiebt ihn dann. Das Portal das dann angelegt wird, würde ich dann noch in die Navigation am linken Rand einbetten, damit man es auch da noch mal findet. Über die Signatur müssten natürlich die Admins sich beraten, da können wir "Normalos" nicht drüber bestimmen, aber ich denke meine genannten Gründe sprechen für sich und der Unterschied, dass es nicht hoch gestellt ist sondern wie bei den chemischen Symbolen unten steht genügt um die Entscheidung für euch zu vereinfachen. -- Gruß Boba 13:56, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich würde das Notruf 1138 nicht in die Navleiste setzen, sondern zu den Hilfeseiten auf Jedipedia:Portale (und in die Begrüßung für neue). Cody 14:03, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Das in den Namen einzubinden ist eigendlich eine Gute Idee, da die Neulinge dann wohl mal einfach auf dem Link klicken werden und dann sofort zu der Seite hingeführt werden, so wird die Seite von den Neulingen schneller gefunden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:05, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Das einzige, was mir noch nicht so sehr dabei gefällt, ist der Name: Malteser hat ja mal so gar nix mit SW zu tun. Fällt euch nicht irgendwas mit Bezug zu SW ein? Ben Kenobi Admin 14:20, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Man könnte sich vieleicht ein Beispiel an den Medi-Droiden nehmen oder? Nur müsste man es irgendwie abwandeln! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:27, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST)PS: Oder vieleicht das THX 1138 Team!^^--Heiliger Klingone 14:29, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also darf ich mal fragen, warum hier wieder Gruppen erstellt werden und andere Benutzer evt. ausgeschlossen werden? Ich finde es kontraproduktiv wenn man vorschreibt, wer helfen darf und wer nicht. Das soll doch eine Hilfe-Seite für Neulinge werden und dem Neuling interessiert es nicht, von wem er die Hilfe bekommt. Meiner Meinung nach sollte jeder auf der Hilfe-Seite eine Antwort schreiben dürfen, der sich bereit erklärt, dem Neuling zu helfen. Ob er selbst erst ein neuer Benutzer ist, ist doch dabei völlig egal. Wenn er sich auskennt und helfen möchte, darf er das doch tun. Da muss man keine extra „Malteser“-Gruppe erstellen, die dann noch gewählt werden muss. Das ist alles nicht nötig und bringt auch überhaupt nichts. Ein Babel-Feld ist ja noch in Ordnung, aber eine feste Gruppierung ist nicht mehr schön. Somit bin ich auch gegen solch eine Signatur-Ergänzung, da jeder seine Signatur selber gestalten darf. Wenn jemand helfen will, muss er sich nicht gleichzeitig dazu verpflichten, sich „Malteser“ zu nennen. Das gefällt nicht jedem... Wir sollten die Seite einrichten und so unkompliziert wie möglich halten. Wenn ein neuer Benutzer eine Frage hat, kann es sie dort stellen. Irgend ein Benutzer, der die Frage liest, kann dann dem Neuling helfen. Es können auch mehrere Benutzer antworten, wenn sie noch etwas ergänzen wollen. Die Frage wird jedoch aufgehoben, um anderen weiterzuhelfen, die vielleicht die gleiche Frage haben. So entsteht mit der Zeit eine FAQ rund um die Jedipedia. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:45, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Es war nie beabsichtigt, dass nur Malteser antworten dürfen!! Die Seite müsste dennoch ab und an aufgeräumt werden, sonst liest sich das keiner mehr durch. Unter aufräumen verstehe ich in diesem Fall, dass die Antworten zusammengefast werden zu einer und die vielen einzelnen in ein Archiv kommen. Cody 14:50, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Wie gesagt Ani, wir wollten nicht damit ausdrücken, dass nur Malteser auf der Seite antworten dürfen, das ist dasselbe wie bei Admins, wenn dir jemand eine Frage stellt oder jemand eine Frage an Admins richtet wird das doch genauso gehandhabt, dass jeder antworten kann und nicht nur ein Admin. Ich wollte lediglich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass sich nicht jeder Malteser nennen kann, denn dafür bedarf es sich schon einer gewissen Erfahrungm genauso wie nicht jeder Admin ist bzw. es sich eimer gewissen Erfahrung bedarf um ein Admin zu werden. Wir wollen ganzsicher nicht andere User ausschliessen, sondern Neulingen den Umgang mit einem Wiki vereinfachen indem wir sie direkt zu den Leuten führen die ihnen garantiert helfen können. Denn es wäre nicht Sinn der Sache wenn sich ein Neuling Malteser nennt und dann überhaupt nicht weiß, wie er mit einem Wiki ungehen kann. Es würde dazubeitragen dass die Neulinge den Glauben in solch eine Organisation verlieren, wenn sie einen Malteser wtwas fragen und der antwortet:Keine Ahnung ich weiß selbst nicht wie das funktioniert, finde es bloß lustig Malteser zu sein. Verstehst du nun wie wir das gemeint hatten? -- Gruß Boba 15:07, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich finde nicht das Benutzer aus geschlossen werden sollten aber wie Boba schon sagt ist vielleicht besser so etwas in der Art zu haben damit nicht Neulinge da einfach etwas schreiben, also das dürfen die ja müssen natürlich aber Ahnung haben. Aber sonst schockt das doch total das wenn so eine Seite entstehen würde. Darf man den da fragen zur Vorlagen oder so etwas stellen und auch zum Star Wars Universum oder sollen das nur Fragen zur Jedipedia sein? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:16, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ein andere Name als Malteser Eine Anfrage, um beitreten zu dürfen, halte ich auch für übertrieben. Wer mitmachen will, der soll das selbst entscheiden dürfen. Nochmal zum Namen: Meine Vorschläge sind ''SO Brigade oder Galactic Marines, Jango Vorschlag ist Republic Commandos. Was meint ihr? Ben Kenobi Admin 15:02, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wie wärs den mit Supercommandos? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:06, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Größenwahnsinnig? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 15:08, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::'''2x Bearbeitungskonflikt!! Gut die Anfrage ist villt übertrieben, aber man sollte irgendwo schreiben, dass man die Zeit und Lust haben sollte, sich um Artikel und Benutzer in Not zu kümmern. Name:SO Brigarde, ist doch die Coruscant Feuerwehr, oder? Dann gefällt es mir! (haben die ein Logo?) Cody 15:10, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Man sollte aber auch bedanken, was Boba gesagt hat. Cody 15:13, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Zu den Namen, die sind nicht schlecht wobei die So Brigade ja praktisch führerlos operierte und eine große Selbstständigkeit hatte, das würde aber nicht mit den Maltesern zusammenpassen, da wir uns ja nicht über die admins stellen können. Die Galactic Marines sind auch nicht schlecht, allerdings werden die ja nur von einer Person geführt, ebenso die Republic Commandos, auch wenn die mir am besten gefallen. Daher tendiere ich zu den Advancend Recon Commandos die ja von jdem mal geführt wurden. Un es hört sich auch cool an: Dieser Benutzer ist ein ARC der Jedipedia. Aber ich bin offen für weitere Vorschläge.-- Gruß Boba 16:14, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich würde Supercommandos ganz wirtzig finde,oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:08, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Mach bitte doppelpunkte Klingone ::::::ARC passt ganz gut advanced recon (erweiterte Aufklährung): Artikel/User in Not finden und Helfen. Cody 16:10, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe eine vielleicht noch bessere Idee: Ich bearbeite bei "Paint" ein Bild einer Phase II Rüstung der Kloneinheiten und erstelle eine eigene Farbmarkierung für die Rüstung, wie es sie ja in der GAR bei den verschiedenen Truppen gab. Dann lade ich das Bild hoch und wir machen eine Babel wo drinnen steht: "Dieser Benutzer ist ein Mitglied der Hilfsbrigade der Jedipedia".E.B 16:19, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Und was ist da dran so bessern, das können wir auch mit einem Supercommando machen RABU. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:21, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Dass die Idee nicht von dir ist^^. Wir wissen nicht warum die Supercommandos so super Hilfsbereit sind. @E.B.: Die Idee ist finde ich die Besste! Cody 16:24, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) . Anstatt mit wilden englischen Begriffen um sich zu schmeißen, ist "Hilfsbrigade" die beste Idee, weil auch Fremde mit dem Wort "Hilfe" ja was anfangen können. Und dank meines Bildes unserer eigenen Klonrüstungen, kommt das auch cool rüber .E.B 16:29, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja das ist sehr gut E.B.! Cody 16:32, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich erstelle gleich mal eine entsprechende Rüstung. Im Hintergrund kreuzen sich Hammer und Schraubenzieher und ein großes rotes Kreuz ist auch noch in der Mitte. Bin nacher zurück!!! E.B 16:33, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) LOL warum müssen wir wissen ob die Supercommandos hilfsbereit sind? Und was meinst du damit?:' 'Dass die Idee nicht von dir ist'' Ja die ist ja von Heiliger Klingone aber keiner hat da zu etwas geschrieben deswegen habe ich das noch ein mal erwähnt. Das schockt doch mit den SUPERCOMMANDOS, hör dir nur den Namen an SUPERcommandos, schön oder. Das klingt so toll in meinen Ohren wie das Meer. E.B kannst du kein Englisch? Das wir mit englischen Begriffen rum schmeißen naja es geht ne.--Der Heilige Klingone 16:35, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST)'' P.S Erst mal müssen alle mit stimmen so etwas können ja nicht einfach zwei Benutzer entscheiden. :Nein, ihr seid keine Supercommandos. Das hört sich eher größenwahnsinnig als hilfreich an. Und auch E.Bs Paint-Spielereien halte ich für unnötig - wenn ich schon an seine "Rüstung" denke... Nene, ich denke, wir werden als Logo das Malteser-Wappen nehmen, es aber entsprechend unserer Bedürfnisse anpassen. Ich werde das dann mal übernehmen, da ich mit anderen Programmen als "Paint" arbeite... Aber vorher muss noch der Name bestimmt werden. SO Brigade ist doch eigentlich ganz gut, oder? Ben Kenobi Admin 16:39, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::So Brigarde ist gut; das Bild habe ich gemacht, ich kann einfach dan Schrifftzug ändern in So Brigarde, weil ich die Quelldatei habe (das ist einfacher als wenn du da erst basteln musst). Cody 16:43, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dann lasst es doch Jedipedia So Brigade nenen oder?? PS: Oder Superkomandos!(scherz):)Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:45, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt Warum hört sich das größenwahnsinnig an?? Das hört sich von dir etwas komisch an. Aber ich find das Logo Malteser-Wappen überhaupt nicht gut. Das Wappen sollte dann aber total verbessert werden. SO Brigade na ja was ist daran so speziell? Dann lieber die Supercommandos, wir sind super in Fragen beantworten. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:48, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Um mich als Beobachter doch mal einzuschalten: Hilfsbrigade halte ich für die Treffendste der genannten Bezeichnungen. Sie ist kurz, prägnant und jeder kann sich auf den ersten Blick denken was gemeint ist. Bei Malteser, Supercommandos und SO Brigade denke ich an alles mögliche nur nicht an eine Gruppe hilfsbereiter User. Steffen Gebhart 16:50, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja Hilfsbrigade ist schon ganz gut, für Neulinge dann sehen die das wir helfen. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:52, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie wärs den mit Superhilfsbrigade?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:55, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :@Klingone: Supercommandos ist größenwahn! Das würde die Malteser über die Admins stellen. @Steffen Gebhart: Ja, sogesehen ist das sehr gut @alle: Ich denke Steffens argumentation ist überzeugend. Was ist mit dem Bild? Cody 16:57, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) OH KARKEL RAAA Ich frage WARUM ist es größenwahn? Und warum würde das die Malteser über die Admins stellen? Das ist überhaupt nich logisch. Hätte sonst noch etwas Hilfkommanod oder Hilf's'''kommando. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:59, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wegen dem SUPER. Ja das währe besser! Cody 17:09, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ok aber warum antwortest du nicht auf meine Frage? Und warum würde das die Malteser über die Admins stellen? --Der Heilige Klingone 17:11, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wegen dem ''Super, das klingt so elativisch. Cody 17:26, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Logo der Hilfsbrigarde ::Ich hab euch mal ein Bild für die Babels (in entsprechender Größe) erstellt, das ihr hier rechts bewundern könnt. Hilfsbrigade ist meiner Meinung nach am besten, weshalb ich das auch genommen habe. Das Logo setzt sich vom Admin-Logo gut ab und dürfte die "Hilfsbrigade" ausreichend kennzeichnen. Über das Logo der Portalseite können wir ja noch reden. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:40, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hilfsbrigade ist doch das treffendste. ich habe ein bild dazu hochgeladen. Ich knn auch weiter verbesern oder überarbeiten. Aber das Bild und "Hilfsbrigade" ist am eindeutigsten. E.B 17:42, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich würde Hilfsbrigarde und Bens Bild nehmen. Cody 17:45, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Um nochmal auf die Aufnahme zurückzukommen: Commander Gree bezeichnet sich als Malteser und er schreibt selbst, dass er noch an keinem einzigen Artikel gearbeitet hat. Nichts gegen Commander Gree, aber er könnte sicher nicht so viele Fragen beantworten...und Fragen Beantworten ist die "Aufgabe" der Hilfsbrigarde (noch Malteser). Dadrüber sollten wir nochmal nachdenken. MfG Cody 17:51, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich wäre auch für das Bild von Ben! Nimms mir nicht übel E.B aber ich finde es halt schöner! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:52, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Na schön, von mir aus. Nein übel nehmen tu ichs nicht. :) E.B 17:53, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aufnahme Um nochmal auf die Aufnahme zurückzukommen: Commander Gree bezeichnet sich als Malteser und er schreibt selbst, dass er noch an keinem einzigen Artikel gearbeitet hat. Nichts gegen Commander Gree, aber er könnte sicher nicht so viele Fragen beantworten...und Fragen Beantworten ist die "Aufgabe" der Hilfsbrigarde (noch Malteser). Dadrüber sollten wir nochmal nachdenken. MfG Cody 17:51, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wie wär's mit Benutzern ab 50 Edits an Artikeln? Ben Kenobi Admin 18:01, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie wärs mit 500 Edits? 50 sind wirklich auch noch was für Anfänger. Bei 500 kann man am frühesten einen recht erfahrenen Benutzer vor sich habenE.B 18:02, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) 500 ist doch wohl etwas übertrieben wie wärs mit 300, den es gibt hier leute die arbeiten krätig mit, haben aber nicht soviele Edits! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:05, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) 300 wäre vielleicht auch ok. Aber auf keinen Fall nur 50 wie beim Gewinnspiel. Oder vielleicht sollte jeder Einzelne durch eine Kommission aus Admins und den erfahrendsten Benutzern ernannt werden. E.B 18:08, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin für 300, ich bin bei ca 700 insgesamt und habe gerade genug um die meisten Fragen zu beantworten; und man sollte an einer Stelle (z.B. auf die Seite der Hilfsbrigarde) erklären, was die Hilfsbrigarde ist. Cody 18:09, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Hatten wir nicht gesagt, dass wir das ganze nicht als exklusive Gruppierung gestalten wollen? Das äußerste der Gefühle ist da 100 Edits an Artikeln. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:10, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Da bin ich anderer Ansicht. Das sollte schon eine exklusive Gruppierung sein. Aber das problem ist ja folgendes: Die Anzahl der Edits kann nicht wirklich was aussagen. Das mit der Ernennung durch Admins und 20 erfahrendsten unter den Benutzern wäre vielleicht sinnvoller. E.B 18:13, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Hängt Euch doch net so unnötig an den Edits auf - Das motiviert nur dazu , dass einige bewusst auf die Vorschau verzichten werden um ihre Edits hochzupuschen. Kommission halte ich auch für übertrieben. Lasst das doch offen für jeden und wenn einer sich eben als weniger kompetent erweist, sollte dieser im Einzelfall herauskomplementiert werden... Steffen Gebhart 18:14, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie jemand dazu kommt, ein Mitglied der Hilfsbrigade zu werden, muss von der Wichtigkeit dieser Position abhängen: Sprechen wir hier von so einer Art Hilfsadmin? Ich will ja, wie schon in Little Anis Disku gesagt, kei Admin werden, aber eine Art ernannter Helfer wäre vielleicht sinnvoll. E.B 18:17, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :So eine art Admin ohne Adminrechte war die Idee vo Boba und mir (die Gründer). Cody 18:19, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Little Ani erklärte mir ja, dass ich mir mit einer richtigen Adminposition keinen Gefallen tun würde, da dies anstrengend ist. Aber wenn wir die Hilfsbrigadenmitgliedschaft jetzt auf 100 Edits festlegen, dann haben wir hier im nu jede Menge Hilfsadmins. Da muss es dann unbedingt einen Ernennungsprozess geben. E.B 18:22, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Der meinung bin ich auch. Cody 18:24, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Admins müssen jetzt was dazu sagen, wir sind an einem Punkt angelangt, wo wir da nicht umher kommen. E.B 18:25, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nach vierfachen Bearbeitungs KonflikT!!!!!!::: Ähm okay aber wir wollen doch keine Hilfsadmins ernennen ich dachte das wir eine Seite einrichten wollten, wo wir anderen Usern, die etwas nicht wissen die Fragen einfach beantworten, da ist es doch eigedlich total egal wer in der Gruppe ist oder?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:29, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jetzt aber mal genug! Habt Ihr den ... offen?? Die Bezeichnung Hilfsbrigade impliziert die Absicht einer solchen Gruppe: Zuvorkommende Hilfestellung für Neuangemeldete - nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Dazu braucht kein Mitglied der Gruppe eine Sonderstellung irgendwelcher Art, noch irgendwelche erweiterten Rechte! Hört endlich mit dem Unsinn auf und steckt Eure Energie wenigstens produktiv in einen sinnvollen Artikel. Helft wenn Ihr könnt oder schickt den Hilfesuchenden an einen erfahreneren User weiter, aber hört auf damit dafür ne höhergestellte Position zu verlangen! Steffen Gebhart 18:30, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sehe ich genauso. Wir sind alle Benutzer und keiner ist höher gestellt als der andere. Selbst das Admin-Sein ist keine Höherstellung - wir haben nur etwas mehr Arbeit, um die ihr euch nicht weiter zu sorgen braucht. Ich beende hiermit die Diskussion um die Aufnahme und sage: Free-for-all! Wer mitmachen will, soll das tun. Und nun kümmert euch lieber mal darum, wie die Projektseite aussehen soll. Vorschläge bitte unter die nächste Überschrift. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:34, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aber so eine Babel ist zur Bedeutungslosigkeit verdammt, wenn sie jeder benutzt. Denn Fragen beantworten kann schließlich jeder mehr oder weniger. Wir benötigen deshalb eine besondere Vergabe, weil sonst die Existenz der babel nicht gerechtfertigt ist. Hilfsadmin ist da nur ein geflügeltes Wort. ich will ja gar nicht höher gestellt sein.E.B 18:41, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Nein. Die Diskussion darum ist beendet. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:45, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Steffen hat es echt auf den Punkt gebracht. Es spielt keine Rolle, wie viele Edits ein Benutzer hat oder wie lange er schon angemeldet ist. Wer helfen will, kann das tun und zwar ohne Einschränkungen. Dazu braucht man weder eine gesonderte Position, noch erweiterte Rechte oder zwingend ein Babel auf der Benutzerseite. Das soll ja eine frei Seite werden, in der Wissende den Nichtwissenden helfen. Dazu braucht man keine gesonderte Stellung, sondern Kompetenz und diese lässt sich nicht messen. Ich frage mich sowieso, warum das hier zur Debatte steht, denn bei Fragen kann man eben einfach antworten. Ob das nun ein User ist, der eine Woche aktiv ist und sich schon super auskennt, oder ob das schon einer der Alteingesessen ist, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Babels, Signaturen oder was auch immer sind hier in der Tat bedeutungslos, E.B! Hilfe ist immer erwünscht, egal von wem. Und dem Neuling ist es letztendlich egal, wer genau ihm weitergeholfen hat. Hauptsache er weißt nun weiter... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:51, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia:Notruf 1138 Was soll auf die Projektseite? Ben Kenobi Admin 18:34, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Könnte man da eine beschreibung der Hilfsbrigarde hinstellen? Cody 18:36, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Man könnte vieleicht so ein Bild der Jedi Archive in den Hintergrund packen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:37, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Es soll eine FAQ-Sammlung werden, oder? Also sollte es ein Hilfsangebot sein - die Hilfsbrigade soll die Fragen beantworten. Wozu noch extra vorstellen? Ben Kenobi Admin 18:39, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Gut, dann nicht. Man bräucht einen Kopf für die Seite, also z.B.: Hier werden Fragen, die von Benutzern gestellt werden Beantwortet und gesammelt. Hier könnt ihr nach antworten auf eure Fragen suchen oder eine Frage stellen, wenn es sie noch nicht gibt. Cody 18:46, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Was denn für eine Projektseite? Wovon sprecht ihr da??? E.B 18:47, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) @E.B.:Den ersten Beitrag zu Malteser der Jedipedia lesen! (Lesen bildet^^) Cody 18:51, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) @Ben: zu warum die Hilfsbrigarde beschreiben: Weil sonst niemand weiß, was das ist! Cody 18:52, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Es soll doch eine Seite entstehn allso könnte man wie bei der Lesenswerten und Exelenten Kanidur eine Erklärung der Seite bringen oder und was sie bringt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:54, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Dazu hbe ich schon einen Vorschlag: Hier werden Fragen, die von Benutzern gestellt werden Beantwortet und gesammelt. Hier könnt ihr nach antworten auf eure Fragen suchen oder eine Frage stellen, wenn es sie noch nicht gibt. Cody 18:56, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Diese Hilfsbrigade ist gibt es ja faktisch nicht, da auf der Seite jeder die Möglichkeit haben soll, zu helfen. Es wird bestimmt keine Aufnahmeprüfungen oder -konventionen geben. Kernstück ist ja die Seite an sich und das soll ganz einfach ablaufen: Einer frägt, irgendeiner antwortet... usw. Was ist daran schwer zu verstehen...? Die Wikipedia hat auch sowas und da funktioniert es auch ohne große Regeln und Konventionen. Seht euch das mal an → http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Fragen_zur_Wikipedia --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:59, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) @Ben:Der neue Babel zur Hilfsbrigarde ist sehr gut, da er sie auch kurz und treffend beschreibt! Cody 19:08, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja Ani, das ist richtig. Natürlich muss eine kurze Erläuterung zur Funktion der Seite gegeben und der Ablauf beschrieben werden. Aber das ist ja mit ein paar Sätzen erledigt. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:09, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Existiert denn schon diese Seite? E.B 19:12, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) @E-B.:Noch nicht. Ich denke man könnte das evtl. so machen, dass die Fragen und Antworten in Archiven gesammelt werden und neue Fragen auf der eigentlichen Seite stehen und beantwortet werden. Das hält das ganze übersichtlich. Die Archive wären dann die FAQ-Liste. Cody 19:15, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hatte das nicht schonmal jemand gebracht?? Egal auf jedem fall ist es Sinnvoll! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:17, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie soll die Seite denn heißen? "FAQ-Hilfe" oder so ? E.B 19:19, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich machge jetzt den Anfang und erstelle eine solche Seite. E.B 19:20, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Es muss doch einfach nur erklärt werden, dass dies das FAQ der Jedipedia ist und dass man, wenn man seine Frage nicht findet, sie einfach hier stellen soll. So habe ich die Funktion der Seite zumindest verstanden. Darunter kommt eine Übersicht der bereits gestellten Fragen und dann die nacheinander die Fragen mit Antworten. Vielleicht wäre es praktisch, auf eine Seite nur die Übersicht zu packen (die wächst ja auch mit der Zeit) und den Platz darunter für neue Fragen zu reservieren. Die Liste der alten Fragen und Antworten kommt dann auch eine zweite Seite. Außerdem sollten wir die Seite auf Fragen beschränken, also "Wie funktioniert das?" usw., also in der Erklärung der Seite erwähnen, dass Vorschläge und Diskussionen da nichts zu suchen haben. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 19:24, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::So wie Obi-Wan das sagt ist das denke ich gut. Cody 19:26, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sollte man die Seite nicht auch dann in die Begrüßung eines Neuen rein packen (verlinken), sodass er die dann gleich sieht und darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:27, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :@klingone - Warte erstmal bis es sie gibt und sie auch so funktioniert wie das sinnvoll ist, dann kann man es immernoch verlinken. Steffen Gebhart 19:30, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja und sie Sollte auch auf Jedipedia:Portale verlinkt werden. Sollte die Seite nicht Notruf 1138 heißen? Cody 19:32, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nur so ne Frage: Warum gibt es jetzt doch eine Kategorie und eine Babelforlage zur Hilfsbrigade?? Ich dachte es soll eben keine exklusive Gruppe daraus werden, die sich von den anderen Benutzern absondert? Ganz ehrlich, ich halte das auch irgendwie für unsinnig, denn was macht den die Mitglieder der Hilfsbrigade so besonders, dass sie eine eigene Gruppe brauchen? Wie oben schon tausendmal gesagt, helfen kann doch jeder! --Anakin 11:03, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wieso gibt es eine Kategorie und eine Babelvorlage AVTF, es kann ja schließlich jeder Vandalen melden und den Schaden reparieren könnte man auch fragen. Die Hilfsbrigarde ist keine exklusive Gruppe, jeder kann sich das auf seine Seite setzen, niemand wird ausgeschlossen! MfG Cody 11:18, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::In die Kategorie könnte man beispielsweise noch eine Verlinkung zum Portal machen oder so, da diese Kategorie nicht zum Ausschluss anderer dient, sondern erkennen gibt wer sich alles "offen" dazu bereit erklärt zu helfen. Natürlich will hier jeder helfen, aber viele warten eher bis sie angesprochen werden oder gehen gar nicht erst auf die Personen zu, weil sie sich vielleicht nicht trauen zu fragen oder so. Die Kategorie gibt wiederum Personen die möglichkeit, die sich nicht trauen zu Fragen ob ihrer Hilfe gebraucht wird, obwohl sie gerne helfen möchten, von Benutzern, die Hilfe brauchen, angesprochen zu werden. -- Gruß Boba 12:16, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge